


【礼尊】调教

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 失禁, 室长恶趣味抖S还要把尊羞愤的样子全程录下来, 捆绑, 浴衣, 羞耻play, 调教
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *宗像抖S，调教，羞耻play，失禁





	【礼尊】调教

宗像礼司举着DV机坐在椅子上好整以暇地录制着面前的好景色，湛紫色的眼眸里满溢着愉悦。  
而坐在他对面椅子上的男人眼下可没有这份余裕，下身胀得难受，能明显感觉到尿液即将从顶端溢出却又不得不极力忍耐。  
就算他再怎样也很难对着别人的面这样尿出来。  
当然也不是不行，周防尊不是被人看到性器官或者看到上厕所就羞愤致死的那类人，只是现在这种状况让他不免有些羞耻。  
更别说始作俑者还是这个笑得一脸坦然仿佛只是在拍生活纪录片一样的恶趣味男人。  
没错，恶趣味。  
周防尊不止一次这样说过宗像礼司，宗像似乎把这当成了夸奖，一次次变本加厉。最初宗像总会征求他的同意，双方自愿为前提，这是宗像的底线，但是时间长了他时常会抱怨一句：“周防，你都不反抗。”  
他都已经同意了那么反抗有什么意义吗？周防很想吐槽可是最终还是什么都没说出来。  
宗像玩得越来越过分了，周防也不会真的反感，要是宗像高兴的话那么随他怎么玩都可以，况且自己还挺舒服的。  
所以这次周防依然由着他对自己乱来，后背紧紧贴着木质椅子的镂空椅背，手指粗细的绳索两股并作一起缠绕过胸上方与下方，将胸型勒了出来，小臂绕过椅背交叠在一起和绑缚上臂的绳索相缠，拘束感很厉害，却不会感到不适。  
身上穿着的也不是平时常穿的T恤牛仔裤而是宗像帮他买的浴衣，宗像很喜欢浴衣，这一点周防是知道的，大概浴衣刚好满足他的性癖吧。  
松松垮垮的衣服因为绳子的束缚勒出褶皱，双腿紧紧地和椅子腿绑在一起，内裤被宗像脱了下来私密处暴露在空气中。  
大概宗像给他打了一针利尿剂吧，不然怎么会这样难受，想要尿出来可是理智又不允许，更别说宗像拿着DV机就是为了录下周防失禁那一刻的表情，才不会让他得逞，周防咬了咬牙继续忍耐着。  
布料摩擦着硬挺的顶端刺激地他颤了颤，宗像看了眼腕表，已经过了十分钟了，周防还真是能忍耐。  
愉悦地扬起唇角拿出智能机播放水流的声音，潺潺的水声撞击着周防的耳膜和大脑对于下体膀胱的控制区，这家伙真是恶趣味十足，紧咬着下唇，大腿内侧不自觉地想要并拢起来通过外界压力来缓解这种胀感，可是腿又被绑了起来连动一下都困难。  
察觉到他表情变得更加难耐宗像保持着优雅礼貌的微笑举着DV机凑了过来，镜头差点怼到周防脸上。  
“周防，我在拍你的表情啊，你不看镜头我怎么拍呢？”  
鎏金色的眼尾有些泛红，狠狠地剜了他一眼。  
“话说啊，”宗像根本不介意对方的怒气，不如说他也清楚，正是周防纵容他他才会愈发过分，毕竟想要探寻一下自己到底要欺负人到什么程度周防才会竭力反抗。“这是从你们吠舞罗的干部十束多多良那里借来的。”  
周防猛地一惊，刚才那一下差点漏出来。  
“所以你也知道的吧？如果我还回去，那么就会有第三个人看到你这幅模样了，搞不好你们吠舞罗所有人都会知道自家王也会有这么淫荡的表情啊。”  
周防气得想要咬人，可是宗像在领略过他多次的啃咬后现在保持着一个刚刚好的距离，很近，周防却又够不着他，脸因为羞耻而染上绯红。  
膀胱一直在向大脑传递着信号，憋胀感随着时间流逝再次增加了几分，牙齿略显酸软，从红发男人的嘴里发出紊乱的喘息时不时夹杂着几声低吟。  
嘴巴里分泌出大量的唾液，吞咽不及的部分浸润过嫣红的下唇流了出来，宗像抬手挑起周防的下巴，稍显涣散的双眼，因为难受而紧紧皱起的眉峰，闭不上的嘴巴里妖艳的软舌看起来格外诱人。  
宗像举着DV机仔细地录下周防这副表情：“周防，你看看你，真是淫荡。”  
话语间充斥着愉悦。DV机从十束那里借来的实为谎言，其实周防稍微想一下就会识破，不过宗像也清楚，眼下的他根本没有那份余裕。宗像才不会让第三个人看到周防这副样子，这是只属于宗像礼司一个人的景色。  
“唔……”  
探出舌贴近周防的耳廓故意舔出水声，放大数倍的淫靡水声刺激着周防，从尾椎沿着脊柱窜上一股电流让周防整个人都软了下来。再次抬起的眼神带着些无助。  
满意于他的表现，宗像沿着耳廓仔细地吻过耳垂，沿着脸颊吻上他的唇：“没关系的哦，周防，不过是失禁而已。”  
周防知道自己快要到极限了，但是妥协什么的不可能，从宗像的唇边挪开紧紧地咬住下唇希求疼痛能让自己得到一丝缓解。  
宗像也不着急，修长的手指似触非触地从周防颈侧一路滑倒下身，指腹故意轻柔地在硬起来的生殖器顶端出口处打圈，原本只是被尿意硬生生憋得硬起来的柱身在宗像的触碰下像是受到了刺激胀大了一圈，从顶端小口处传来仿佛虫蚁在身上缓慢地爬过般的细痒与酥麻，顿时一股邪火流入下腹。  
周防觉得自己快要不行了，身上出了一层薄汗，发丝凌乱地垂了下来，尿意难耐，同时宗像还在撩拨起他的欲火，身体下意识挣动了几下，绳子的拘束感以及摩擦皮肤敏感部位的快感在体内堆叠让他难以自抑地颤了起来。  
“宗、宗像……”从喉咙里发出来的声音有些喑哑，不过这很好地煽动了宗像礼司，后者隐忍着咽了口口水继续在他耳边循循善诱：“周防，没关系的，不过是失禁，不会有第三个人看到的。”  
周防颤得更厉害了，从喉间溢出甜腻的短吟，膀胱仍然在向大脑传递着想要释放的信号，他甚至都想干脆尿出来算了，可是又好羞耻，即使是对着宗像礼司，这样被他紧紧地盯着甚至是拿DV机录下来实在太羞耻了，然而越是羞耻这份尿意越是难以摆脱。  
“你……你休想……”嘴上还是不肯服软仍旧努力忍耐着。  
宗像叹息一声撩开浴衣下摆，手指摸到周防的后穴摸了一手粘稠，拿出来在他面前故意挤弄出“咕啾咕啾”的水声：“周防，这是什么？”  
勉强把视线聚在手指上黏着的粘液顿时羞耻感倍增。  
“阁下也太淫荡了吧？事先声明我可没有碰你，你自己发情了吗？”摘掉眼镜连同DV机一起放在一边的桌子上调笑着。  
“……闭嘴……”  
“还是说……”手指轻轻伸进绳子与皮肤的缝隙处扯了扯。  
“……唔……”  
不出意外听到了周防隐忍的呻吟声。  
宗像眼中笑意加深贴到周防耳边在耳廓处留下齿痕：“还是说只是这样你就可以射出来了？你是bitch吗？”  
“……闭、闭嘴……”  
抽出佩刀切断绳子把周防扔到床上欺身压了上去，拿出自己的已经灼热的粗大两手用力掐着腿弯就这么整根埋了进去，龟头刺入后穴时的剧痛让周防一时受不了腰一软尿了出来。  
温热的液体从生殖器顶端喷出一小股水柱，尿液把衣服都弄脏了，周防羞愤到了极点，不仅在对方面前失禁还弄脏了宗像给他买的衣服，眼角渗出水花，喘息间夹杂着些微啜泣声。  
还真是看到好景色了，宗像满意地俯下身吻上周防的眼睑，柔软灵活的舌尖为他舐去泪珠：“多谢款待。”  
周防推开他抹掉生理性泪水，红着眼眶问他：“你这样就结束了？”他刚才那只是尿液，还完全没有射精。  
“怎么会。”宗像了解的，对方是享乐主义，既然男朋友都已经主动要求了，埋在周防身体里的性器随着腰部的动作剧烈地抽插起来。  
忍着尿意耗费了周防太多的精力和体力，现在终于释放出来身体软得就像是软体动物一样跟随着宗像的节奏晃动着，就像是溺水一般，情潮汹涌着将他卷入其中，鎏金色的双眼蒙上层水雾，面色潮红，嫣红的唇一张一合地喘出甜腻的低吟。  
“……宗像……宗像……”伸出手揽住宗像的脖子探出软舌寻求着他的嘴唇，宗像也就顺着他接吻，唇舌纠缠在一起搅动起大量唾液，大概是因为忍耐尿意的这段时间对水声太过敏感了，明明都已经释放过了听到淫靡的水声这仿佛就在耳边搅动的响声还是不自觉地夹紧。  
甬道内壁紧紧地咬着自己，宗像逐渐喘地急促起来。  
“周防……你咬得好紧……”  
周防根本顾不得这些，他只觉得一波又一波的快感快要把他吞没了，身体里叠加累积起来的酥麻传至四肢百骸将他带入了高潮中。  
“……宗像……要、要射了……”抓着宗像后背的手不由得收紧用力揪着他后背的衣料。  
“嗯……”从宗像脸上滑落一滴汗水，再次吻住娇喘出声的嘴唇。“……一起……”  
随着音调的陡然拔高，周防身体一阵痉挛，从性器顶端射出一股股白浊沾到两人的身上、衣服上。  
收紧抱着周防的手臂将人紧紧地揽在怀中，宗像闷哼一声将精液射在了温热紧致的甬道里。  
激烈的情事过后两个人都有些狼狈，好在宗像穿的不是制服，身上沾着周防的精液和自己的汗水，而周防更糟糕了，浴衣凌乱地几乎算是脱掉了，也就袖子还好好地套着，敞开的衣襟被精液和尿液浸湿。  
真是糟糕啊。情事结束后宗像总会有些后悔，后悔自己做得太过分了，可是欺负与被欺负这个过程他们两个都乐在其中。  
周防脸上的潮红还未褪去，胸腔剧烈起伏除了喘息什么话也不想说。  
帮他脱掉已经脏了的浴衣扔在地上：“弄脏了就扔掉吧。”  
“本来，我也不想洗……”  
“我知道。”宗像把脸埋在周防颈间深深吸了口气闻到对方身上淡淡的烟草味。“我做得很过分吗？”  
“……还好……”  
“哦呀，”宗像抬起头看着他。“我刚刚还想体谅一下阁下每次都被我欺负调教，既然你说还好，那么是否意味着我还可以做得更过分一些？”  
“哼……”周防选择不回答。  
这份施虐欲的确很奇怪，宗像也不知道为何对着周防尊就总是会冒出这种想法，这种欲望，以及掌控欲，大概是因为周防太自由了吧，他从不曾被任何人真正地束缚，所以也不会被自己束缚，但宗像想要将他捆绑在身边，想要他的身上沾染上自己的颜色。  
箍住周防的脸颊吻了上去，宗像知道，周防这些表现是在纵容，他很庆幸，大概不会有第二个人可以被周防纵容至此。  
他知道，这是独属于周防尊的温柔。  
所以才更不想放开他。

fin.


End file.
